


King of My Castle

by summerbutterfly



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Rosenkreuz, Speculation, Weiss Kreuz Reverse Fest 2013, post-Gluhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi walks Mamoru through his new acquisition. A slice-of-life style look at Mamoru's first look at Rosenkreuz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of My Castle

**Author's Note:**

> For Reversefest 2013. I wrote this as a pinch hit and completely forgot about it until I got a lovely comment the other day. The original prompt was _Mamoru takes over Rosenkreuz - now he owns his very own psychic research centre._

Their footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. Nagi walked with a neutral expression, his dark hair partially obscuring the right side of his face while Mamoru, sharp and alert, scanned the walls around him, memorizing the words on the tiny placards outside each of the doors they passed. 

"These are the lower laboratories?" he asked.

"Yes," Nagi said. "This is where they take you to either enhance your abilities, or torture you until you die. Since they started the cloning program, they haven't much cared for the fate of the originals. Crawford says it didn't use to be like that, but...well. You saw what kinds of genetic replication Rosenkreuz is capable of."

Mamoru nodded. "Highly impressive if what you say is true."

"About the research breakthroughs coming in the last five to seven years?" 

"Yes."

Nagi shrugged. "That's what the files said. And I couldn't find anything to the contrary in any of the system hard drives." 

"You're sure you broke all the way through the encryption?"

Nagi snorted. "I would hope you'd have more faith in my abilities by now, Mamoru."

"It's a legitimate question."

"It's not. I've been hacking since before you were alive."

"Quite a feat considering you're younger than me." Mamoru stopped outside a door marked _Incubation and Genetic Sequencing_. "But if you mean to tell me I shouldn't be doubting your skills, I don't. I have just learned through experience that an agency's best kept secrets are often hidden behind walls that are sometimes impossible to see. And given that the original founders of Rosenkreuz almost succeeded in summoning a pan-dimensional demon..." Mamoru waved his hand over a scanner and the door clicked open. "I can't help but wonder if there is even more that we are missing." 

Nagi rolled his eyes and pulled down on the door's latch, pushing it inward and allowing Mamoru to lead the way inside. He followed, and the door shut behind him, the lock setting back into place with an ominous hiss. 

Surrounding them three sides were tanks and vials, glass containers in all shapes and sizes, all containing samples of human tissue. Along the back walls were high-powered microscopes, and next to each of those, large black cabinets that contained the raw genetic material and the respective research files that accompanied each experiment. 

Mamoru walked to the closest one and opened it, pulling out a central drawer.

"First successful hybrid of a precognitive and a telekinetic," he read aloud. "26345-C."

"Luna," Nagi said. "I remember her. We ran into her in Prague right before she went insane."

Mamoru arced an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"She wasn't a clone," Nagi said. "She was the actual child of two of Rosenkreuz's top operatives, and she went into the field around the same time Crawford brought me in. The doctors started training her mind from birth, trying to keep her stable enough so they could eventually force her to reproduce. But she cracked and defected during a very important mission involving the extraction of live nuclear warheads. I spoke to her briefly outside a burlesque club while I was waiting for Schuldig. Two days later, she turned up dead in the Vltava River."

"And they saved the body," Mamoru murmured.

"Well, yes. Of course." Nagi pointed to the slide next to Luna's. "Her tissue created 26346 and 26349." 

"Just two?"

"Hybrids are extremely unstable."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mamoru closed the drawer and walked to the next cabinet. It contained more of the same, only with telepaths. "Do they only use the tissues of the dead?"

"No. If I remember correctly, they took multiple samples from all of us on several occasions. They called them 'physicals,' but Crawford knew better. I think that's why he did his best to keep us out of sight after the incident with the elders." 

"Well, you were one of the most powerful teams Esset had, were you not?" 

Nagi shrugged. "I am the only known telekinetic to have raised someone from the dead, but I don't know about the rest. As a group, we were definitely the most cohesive. Competition is sort of a given among the gifted, and Rosenkreuz didn't exactly discourage inter-team discord. We were one of the few units that held together when challenged."

"Teamwork. Something Rosenkreuz _didn't_ know how to cultivate," Mamoru mused. "Interesting." 

"Apparently," Nagi said. "But I only became aware of that recently. I thought all teams functioned like we did."

"As they should," Mamoru said. "Add that to the running list of things that need immediate attention." 

"I'm not your secretary." 

"I know I'm just.." Mamoru shook his head. "Never mind. You said there's two more floors below this?"

"Yes."

"Cells?"

"Yes. For prisoners, spies. Anyone the organization felt they needed to control." 

"Living or dead?"

"I have no idea," Nagi said. "Probably both. But I don't know for sure because I've never been down there. It was Schuldig's job to retrieve Farfarello from solitary."

Mamoru nodded. "I'd like to see them," he said. "Especially because you said spies. What kind of spies are we talking about?" 

"Well, Rosenkreuz is one of a number of organizations that fell under the Esset umbrella. There are schools just like it in Russia, the Ukraine, and the US, and training programs on all seven continents. But like here, there is a lot of competition. We actually did a job in the US once, paired up with two of their elite teams. Crawford got a lot of satisfaction out of wiping them out when we were finished."

Mamoru managed a tiny smile. "I think Crawford and I could have been assets to each other under different circumstances. Such a shame."

Nagi eyed him but said nothing. 

Mamoru looked for a few more cabinet drawers, then decided he was ready to leave and head to the cell block level. With Nagi leading they way, they exited the Genetics lab into the main hallway, walking in tandem toward a set of elevators.

"Mamoru," Nagi said at length. They stopped in front of the silver doors, Nagi typing in the code to bring the elevator up. "What you said about Crawford..."

"About being allies under different circumstances? What about it?"

"I was just going to say that, if you thought it would be useful, there is a chance we can bring them back. Crawford might be hard to convince, but Schuldig will do anything for the right price. And Crawford trusts his judgement."

Mamoru was quiet for a long time. The elevator arrived, and they stepped in, standing side by side as the doors closed and they began to descend.

"It's something to consider," he said at last, "but I have a lot of faith in you, Nagi. I trust you. And between the two of us, I'm sure we can accomplish more than both Schwarz and Weiss combined if we try."

Nagi eyed him. Mamoru's faint smile had returned, and though he looked straight ahead, Nagi knew the smile was for him.

Allowing a tiny smile of his own, Nagi folded his hands behind his back and stood up a little straighter.


End file.
